1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space element having a honeycomb structure.
Space elements are a universally usable constructive element as it can be used wherever reinforcement or support is required; by way of example in connection with furniture structures of different types, but especially within building construction to provide ventilation cavities or passages under roofs, floors and in similar places, especially in insulated cavity wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considering the high degree of focus at present to indoor climate problems it is important that adequate ventilation should be ensured in building constructions. To this end, various building regulations prescribe certain minimum values which are, however, not observed very often as it is difficult to obtain with the prior art. This is because known space elements and honeycomb structures of this type are only found in given fixed dimensions and thicknesses. In cases where, due to mounting and space is required that a space element may be expanded after placement in permanent position, for instance between two building parts, there are no practical usable solutions known today.
DE-A-2 353 927 discloses a partition wall and shuttering plate element consisting of two plate members made from waterproof corrugated cardboard and being mutually interconnected by Z-, U-, H- or tubeshaped collapsible connections parts which are secured by glue to the respective plate members.
GB-A-757 418 discloses a prefabricated building panel comprising a pair of facing sheets of hard-board or plaster-board between which there is sandwiched a corrugated sheet of cardboard or fibre board. The corrugations of the sheet are flat topped and include connecting web portions which--in the extended or open position of the panel--extend at right angles to the facing sheets and are of a length such as to give the required spacing of the sheets. The flat topped portions of the corrugations are secured by means of a suiteable cement alternately to the facing sheets, and the corrugated sheet is weakened adjacent the ends of the web portions to provide a hinge connection with the corresponding facing sheet thereby to permit the corrugations to fold to a close or collapsed position in which position the folded corrugated sheet is tightly sandwiched between the facing sheets. In order to secure the facing sheets in an open, or extended position, strips of a riged sheet material are inserted lengthwise in selected of the corrugations. The width of the strip being such that the strip extends diagonally across the corrugations to engage diagonally opposite corners thereof and thereby brace the corrugated sheets in the open or extended position and prevent folding of the sheet. Alternatively a wooden spacer post of similar cross section to that of a corrugation and adapted to fit snugly therein is inserted lengtwise in selected of the corrugations.
SE-A-442 529 discloses a buiding element for the construction of walls, floor, roof or similar construction part and comprising an outer wall at two opposite sides and at least two distance members which are provided--at the use of the building element--to keep said outer walls in a predetermined distance from each other. The distance members consist of relative thin strips of bendable, plastic deformable material, as the distance member is connected to both outer walls and provided to be bent between a use position where the outer walls are kept in a predetermined distance from each other and a transport position where the outer walls are positioned close to each other.